warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan: The Before Time's Story
This is the actual detailed story. However, this one takes place after the 5th leader dies. One for Early DawnClan will open up soon enough. Add in your own paragraphs! Just to let you know, the prologue takes place 6 moons before Chapter 1, when the Element Trio are born. Remember, chapters have to be AT LEAST as long as the Prologue. If you see a short paragraph.... EXPAND IT! Add your own paragraph to it with your own character's! Chapters can have more than one POV, but each POV must be in different paragraphs! Also, you can add to any chapter! EXCEPT for the Prologue! 'Monitored and checked by 4pinkbear. ' Prologue The moon's light beamed down on a queen. A brown tom sat with her. "Pigeonwing.." he breathed. Pigeonwing, the queen looked at him. "I have had 2 litters. I feel as if this one will be different than the last ones." she mewed, and a spasm suddenly shook her. "Rye...feather... go get.... Petalstrike!" Pigeonwing yowled. Ryefeather nodded and darted to the nearby Medicine Den. "Petalstrike! Pigeonwing is kitting!" he yowled. Smokepaw and Petalblaze hurried out with bundles of herbs. "Smokepaw! Give her an almond!" "Yes, Petalstrike!" Smokepaw quickly tore open a small undle containing almonds, and gave one to the she-cat. A tiny blue kit, an unusual coloration, slid out onto the ground. Ryefeather quickly began licking the kit. It began to breathe. Then, he looked at another kit, a pale ginger she-kit. Carefully, he licked it, too. Petalstrike treated Pigeonwing while all the kits arrived. Suddenly, Ryefeather heard a noise. "Stay here, my dear!" and with that, Ryefeather streaked into the Leader's Den. When he came back, his face showed the emotion of horror. "What is it, Ryefeather?" Pigeonwing, now done with her kitting, meowed. 6, tiny, kits suckled at her belly. "Tigerstar is DEAD!" He yowled. Cats srang to their paws. Claudia, a tiny kit who recently joined the clan, padded up to the deputy. "Are you sure it's not her 8th life?" she mewed. "No! I'm sorry Claudia, but Tigerstar is dead completely! I am...the...new....leader...." and then he passed out. Petalstrike gasped, and shook Smokepaw, who was staring blankly, yet starry-eyed, at 3 of Pigeonwing's she-kits. "Smokepaw!? What's the matter with you?" Petalblaze hissed, but then saw those three kits cuddling together so close, it formed a triangle shape. ''"When the Dawn is threatened, Ice will bring Spotted Fire, and Peace will settle in our lands." ''Smokepaw meowed. "Wait, does that mean Icekit, Spottedkit, and Firekit are all destined for something like greatness?" Pigeonwing meowed. "I don't know.....I just... don't know...." Chapter 1 - Apprenticeship ﻿Icekit squealed, and jumped on top of her sister, Mousekit. "Come on, Mousekit! We're gonna be APPRENTICES!!!" Mousekit hissed and knocked Icekit backwards. "Will you quit it, already?" Mousekit spat. Icekit whimpered and began to cry. "Icekit! Icekit! Don't cry, Icekit!" Mousekit meowed with a hint of guilt. "Oh..um...OKAY!" Icekit squealed happily. Ryestar, Icekit's father, was waiting for his kits outside. "Quickkit! Mousekit! Icekit! Firekit! Spottedkit!" Ryestar meowed. Icekit squeaked and jumped onto her father's back. The other kits followed behind. Icekit dug her muzzle into Ryestar's soft, thick brown fur. "Who's my mentor? Who's my mentor?" Firekit squeaked. "You'll see." Ryestar mewed in reply. Firekit frowned. "Aww! Tell us! PLEASE! We can't wait any longer!" Snowkit meowed. Ryestar put Icekit down in front of the rock. "Sit straight. You won't have to wait for long." Ryestar meowed, and leaped up the Highrock. "Gather around for a great clan meeting!" Ryestar yowled. Cats gathered around the rock. "My kits are all ready to become apprentices! Today marks their 6th moon. I shall begin the ceremony." He meowed, then looked at Icekit."Icekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" Icekit looked up at her father. "Yes, I promise." "Then today, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor shall be Crookedshadow." Eventually, every one of Icepaw's siblings had good mentors. She stared at her mentor for a second. He sure was handsome! She looked over at Mousepaw, who was fuming with anger for the mentor she recieved. Mousepaw hissed. ''I want Crookedshadow! ''She glared at Icepaw, her sister. ''I can't believe SHE got Crookedshadow! I hate Snarltooth! ''She looked at her mentor. He was the biggest cat ever. Two, ugly, fangs hung out of his mouth. He looked like a wolf. Ryestar had said something about Snarltooth being half-wolf. ''Is a cat mating with a wolf even possible? ''Mousepaw wondered about her mentor. So many questions came to her head. She didn't even no why she recieved him as a mentor. He barely even spoke, except occaisionally, in wolf-speak, to his mate, Berryfur. ''How does Berryfur know wolf-speak? Did someone teach her? Then who? ''Mouspaw then hissed and glared at Icepaw again. She unsheathed her claws and leaped at her sister. "I....hate....you!" She snarled, slashing her sister. Icepaw yowled in pain, and Mousepaw got slashed on the forehead. Mousepaw hissed with anger as blood trickled down her face. Mousepaw realized that she had just recieved her first scar. Icepaw now had one, too. Behind her right ear. Snarltooth then yanked Mousepaw off. She hissed and slashed his forepaw. He muttered something in wolf-speak. Mousepaw raked her claws against his sides. Snarltooth then hissed and yowled. "That is ENOUGH, Mousepaw!" Everyone gasped. Mousepaw's jaw dropped open with shock. ''He...He...can speak our language. ''"Mousepaw, let me show you around the territory." Mousepaw felt the stares of cats settle on her. They weren't pleased stares, they were glares of fury. Claudia trailed behind Mousepaw, as Snarltooth had requested her to come. Slowly, they left through the gorse tunnel. Chapter 2 - Badger Attack It was two moons after the ceremony. ﻿Claudia sighed. "Mousepaw, I can tell you like Crookedshadow." she meowed. Her light brown tabby fur moved up and down, gently. "I really do, I am in love with him..." "Ryestar, your father, admires your strengths. He is making you and your siblings warriors early." Claudia meowed. Mousepaw looked down at her paws. Claudia looked at the dark brown she-cat's scars. Mousepaw and Icepaw fought way too much in battle training. ''I remember when I was an apprentice. I mainly trained to hunt, not as much fighting as Mousepaw. ''Suddenly, the ground shook. Claudia sniffed the air. "BADGER!" She yowled. She and Mousepaw ran. "BADGER!" They yowled. It suddenly was right behind them. "HELP!" Mousepaw howled, she grabbed Claudia and climbed up the tree nearby. The badger couldn't climb it, but it began throwing rocks! Slowly, Mousepaw backed away, but accidently knocked Claudia off! "Mousepaw!" Claudia yowled, before her back got crushed by a badger. Mousepaw let out another screech for help. For a moment, Claudia disappeared under the badger's thick fur. ''I...I have to do something FAST! ''Mousepaw jumped down in front of the badger and let out a horrible screeching noise. The badger, now scared, ran away. Claudia was barely breathing! Mousepaw hussled over to her friend and tried to keep her steady. Finally a patrol arrived. Chapter 3 - Burrpaw ﻿Burrpaw loped slowly across the woods, paw aching. She'd been traveling for a long time, around 4 moons. DuneClan just didn't fit her anymore. After her sister, Scarredpaw, fell in love with Owlpaw, there'd been nothing left. So she abandoned DuneClan, and set off for DawnClan. Which proved more difficult than she'd thought. The seemingly endless forests had led her to DuskClan, SparkClan, and even BladeClan, but not DawnClan. Letting out a soft sigh, she lay down in a patch of soft moss, and closed her eyes. Maybe sleeping would restore her hope. "Rockpaw!" The black tom sighed, and got up. "Yes, Brackenstrike?" he said, sighing. "We're going on reconaissance today." the golden brown tabby mewed, flicking his tail. "Or more commonly known as a patrol." Rockpaw nodded, and lept out of the apprentice's den, carefully leaping over Shimmerpaw, who's mentor did not call for her yet. "Can I eat first?" he said, eying the fresh-kill pile hungrily. Brackenstrike shook his head. "Sorry. No time. Ryestar wants us out on a patrol now. So lets go." Brackenstrike said, and padded swiftly out of the camp. "What can you smell, Rockpaw?" Brackenstrike mewed as they got further into the forest. Rockpaw sniffed the air. "Hm....mice, rabbits, water, the camp, a fox-" he cut off as he saw Brackenstrike's fur starting to stick up. "Stale, I think. And....a cat!" he said, sitting up quickly. "A cat? Are you sure Rockpaw?" he mewed woriedly. "What does it smell like? A clan, or a rogue cat?" He sniffed again. "Rogue....but a hint of DuneClan to it. I think it's a she-cat also." Rockpaw then padded in the direction of the scent. "She's over here." He quietly pushed the fronds of ferns away with his paw, and he saw..... A beautiful brown tabby and white she-cat, her eyes closed in sleep. "It's a brown tabby and white she-cat. Brackenstrike! She's sleeping." Brackenstrike ambled over. "You're right. Let's wake her up." he mewed, and prodded her with a golden paw. She stirred, and opened her eyes to reveal they were a pretty greenish-amber color, the color of grass tinted with fire. "Who are you?" Brackenstrike growled, unsheathing his claws. The she-cat blinked, and backed away as fast as she could, unsheathing her claws also. "I'm Burrpaw, formerly of DuneClan. I want to join DawnClan." she mewed softly, eyes blazing. Brackenstrike nodded. "Then come back with us. We are Brackenstrike and Rockpaw of DawnClan." Burrpaw's claws sheathed, and she purred. "That's great! Who'll be my mentor." Brackenstrike paused. "I think Irispetal would be a good match for you." he mewed, and flicked his tail. "Follow us back to camp." Chapter 4 - When Fury takes Over Mousescar still mourned over Claudia's loss, even though its been a year. Claudia had been forced to retire becaus Mousescar had accidently knocked her over the branch, down to where a badger awaited. Claudia broke her back and twisted her paw. Mousescar had chased the badger away, yet recieving some scars, just as a patrol arrived. If only they had come sooner! ''Maybe Claudia would've not be forced to retire! ''Mousescar felt anger seethe through her. She knew Icefeather, her sister, had mated with Crookedshadow, too. Mousescar looked to see Burrpaw. She padded over to her friend. "Hello, Burrpaw!" "Oh, hi Mousescar! Your sister, Firemoon, wants you. She's gonna have her kits any minute today!" Burrpaw purred. "Thanks, Burrpaw!" She eyed over at Quickstep, her brother, also the new deputy. He was standing close to her former mentor, Snarltooth, and Snowbreeze, Smoketail's apprentice and her sister. Snowbreeze wasn't looking too well, either. Ever since Firemoon became heavy with kits, Snowbreeze became sick. Mousescar didn't care for her. She only other cats she cared about ever were Claudia, Burrpaw, Ryestar, Snarltooth, and herself. Mousescar unsheathed her claws and went outside camp. She found Pinknose, alone, out in the wild. She rolled around in the brambles and undergrowth before coming closer. "Hello, Pinknose." Mousescar hissed, and then, before Pinknose could reply, she sliced open her neck. Pinknose fell to the ground, blood pooling around her. She carefully cleaned up the body at the river before runnning into camp. "I found Pinknose dead!" Mousescar cried out. Ryestar rushed over. "No! Not my sister!" he yowled. Mousescar kept pretending to cry. "What happened to her?" he cried. "I-I found her at the shore of the river. I got caught in some brambles and then found her. When I picked her up, she smelled like brambles, too! There is only one explanation: DuskClan killed her." Mousescar meowed sadly. Icefeather and her kits all gasped. Icefeather gasped because she knew one thing. Flamestar had been her mate, and now he must be plotting something to steal Runningkit from her! Chapter 5 - Brackenstrike's Death Burrpaw looked over at the recently named Rockclaw, who was snoozing in the sunlight, the calm rays glinting off of his sleek pelt. She sighed, but it was a sigh filled with love. Ever since she joined DawnClan, her heart has been his. "Burrpaw!" She looked up as she saw Irispetal, Shimmerpool, and Brackenstrike approaching her. "What Irispetal?" she said, yawning. "We're going on a hunting patrol." Shimmerpool said, her gray tabby fur fluffed out. Brackenstrike looked at her. "Shimmerpool, calm down. It's not like we're going to attack DuskClan or anything. I'll keep you safe." he said, and nuzzled her flank. "Remember that." Shimmerpool looked at him. "All right..." she mewed, and flicked her tail. "Let's go then." Burrpaw nodded, and followed quickly after her mentor. As they emerged from the camp, Brackenstrike sniffed the air, and then unsheathed his claws. "DuskClan." he growled, and Burrpaw's eyes widened. "Who is it?" she asked, her tail twitching. Irispetal also scented the air. "I think it's either Armorpelt or Quickslash. They're both young warriors." she said with a scowl on her face. "Young and reckless." Burrpaw nodded, but before she could say anything, a very short furred, pale gray tom lept out of the bushes, long claws unsheathed. "Quickslash!" Shimmerpool hissed, and lept onto his back. Brackenstrike's eyes widened, and he slashed at the larger tom's stomach. Whirling around, which flung Shimmerpool to the ground, Quickslash clawed at the golden brown tom's throat. Brackenstrike fell, dead. Shimmerpool let out a small gasp, and lept back onto Quickslash. But he was ready. He moved quickly, and bit out the slender she-cat's throat. She fell too. Burrpaw gasped. Quickslash was....a monster. Irispetal, who was very agile, managed to tear her claws against the gray tom's throat, but it unfortunately wasn't fatal. He staggered away, hissing. "This isn't over!" he growled, and raced off. Burrpaw quietly padded over to the dead bodies of Brackenstrike and Shimmerpool. "This is...terrible!" Quickstep hurried with a patrol in the direction of the yowling. "Brackenstrike!" the gray deputy cried out, seeing his friend dead. "Who!?" he hissed, looking into Burrpaw's frightened eyes. "Who what?" Burrpaw meowed with a frightened tone. "Who killed Brackenstrike!?" he yowled. "Quickslash did it!" Burrpaw hissed. Quickstep's eyes flashed with anger. "This won't be over anytime soon, DuskClan!" he yowled angrily, and then he flung himself at Brackenstrike's side. Chapter 6 - Preparing for War ﻿Still furious, Quickstep set Brackenstrike's and Shimmerpool' s corpses at his father's paws. "Ryestar! Look what DuskClan has done! I want to call war!" Quickstep snarled. Ryestar looked at Brackenstrike's body. "Two cats' life lost is not enough to make more lives lost." Ryestar calmly and smoothly replied. All eyes went on Quickstep. Icefeather and Runningkit stared at him. Quickstep looked at the brown kit for a second. The she-kit was the first out of Icefeather's, his sister, litter. The rest did not come, strangely. However, the pale ice-blue she-cat would have the rest soon enough. Ryestar looked around for a second. Suddenly, Berryfur burst into the clearing, crying. The cat she was dragging was Snarltooth. "Help! Help! We were attacked!" she cried. She lay down the huge tom's body. Smoketail jumped to her paws, and Snowbreeze followed quickly. Smoketail placed her tail-tip on his wounded neck. "He's not breathing, Berryfur." Smoketail meowed sadly. "No! No! No!" Berryfur cried, and buried her muzzle in his thick, soft fur. Ryestar nodded, fury rising in his eyes at the sight of one of the most strongest warriors of his clan dead. "PREPARE FOR WAR... NOW!" He hissed to his clanmates. They nodded and hussled to the medicine cats, needing herbs to heal up before the fight. Chapter 7 - The First War ﻿Cats from DawnClan marched through their territiory like a giant border patrol. Finally, they stopped at the border when they found Crowpaw, a new apprentice, barely alive at the edge of the border. "Berryfur! Take your son back to camp for Smoketail to heal!" Berryfur then nodded, and grabbed her son by the scruff. Ryestar then nodded, and they marched away. Finally, the cats peered through the brambles surrounding DuskClan camp. Suddenly a new DuskClan warrior, Darkfall, saw them. "DawnClan! DawnClan is attacking!" He yowled. His brother, Lightfall, heard this and ran for help. DawnClan then leaped gracefully down into camp and hissed. "It's payback time!" Ryestar hissed at Flamestar, who was sharing tongues with Webfire. ﻿Icefeather ran into the nursery, arcing her back and hissing at queens. Then, she saw him. Her adopted son. The one that had ran away from her. Ironkit. Runningpaw, her daughter, hurried in. "Mother! Are you alright!?" she cried. Icefeather stared blankly at her kits. They looked alike in some ways. The same faces... "Ironkit." she choked out. Ironkit looked up, staring at her with his steel-gray eyes. She shuddered. That vison. It fluttered back to her. ''Ironkit was huge, strong, bold, and DuskClan. A she-cat, violet-blue, pale, wispy, furred was standing by him. "Ironstar! Ironstar!" the cats around them were chanting. The she-cat licked his handsome face. She smelled of DawnClan. Was she his mate, perhaps? Why was she there? '' Icefeather shook herself awake and hissed at the queens again, and grabbed Ironkit by the scruff. Ironkit squeaked, but couldn't move. He was trapped in her jaws. "Runningpaw! Take one or two kits!" she muffled. Runningpaw nodded. "It'll stop the fight, trust me!" she muffled again. Category:Fanfiction